conspiracyfandomcom-20200223-history
Bohemian Club
The Bohemian Club conspiracy involves a private gentlemen's club that meets every year at Bohemian Grove in San Francisco, California. Conspiracy Bohemian Club hosts a camp at the Bohemian Grove that lasts for two weeks and the members meet there for artsy ‘book club’ activities. Their artsy book club activities include “mock human sacrifice” during a ceremony known as Cremation of Care to the Lord Owl. The Club’s existence is justified as a book club inspired by Mark Twain and the arts, founded by “journalists and artists”, A tidy excuse —just after being exposed by ‘journalists’ in year 2000, who had to break into the Grove just to see what’s going on. Footage of Alleged Rituals Alex Jones entered the forest around the Bohemian Grove gathering place and recorded a ritual known as Cremation of Care The Cremation of Care - Enhanced Footage user Kenny C. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=r5dHhvpHIjM. The film footage shows robed figures (presumably members of the Bohemian Club) performing a fire burning ceremony in front of a large stone owl. The owl bears a striking resemblance to The Owl of Minerva. Based on film and photo footage that has been made public, the conclusion could be drawn that the club performs acts of Satanism, and that they host homosexual orgies inside the Grove. Bohemianism is the practice of an unconventional lifestyle in musical, artistic, literary or spiritual pursuits. It composes of companies of like-minded people with few permanent ties. Bohemians were associated with unorthodox or anti-establishment political or social viewpoints, which often were expressed through free love and frugality.Wikipedia, Category:New World OrderCategory:Secret SocietiesCategory:IlluminatiCategory:Bohemian In 1872 a group of journalists and artists gathered regularly for cultural pursuits in San Francisco and were casting about for a name for a social club. and were considered to be "bohemian" in 1867 The Mark Twain Project. Explanatory Notes regarding the letter from Samuel Langhorne Clemens to Charles Warren Stoddard, 23 Apr 1867. Retrieved on July 26, 2009.. The term bohemian became the main choice, and the Bohemian Club was born, although there is no record of Mark Twain ever visiting the club.Bohemian Club. [https://books.google.com/books?id=PHX5AAAAIAAJ&pg=PA11 Constitution, By-laws, and Rules, Officers, Committees, and Members], Bohemian Club, 1904, p. 11. [https://books.google.com/books?id=OKc_AAAAYAAJ&pg=PA11 Semi-centennial high jinks in the Grove, 1922], Bohemian Club, 1922, pp. 11–22. The San Francisco Club has attracted economically privileged, wealthy, and aristocratic bohemian circles, sometimes referred to as ''haute bohème ''(literally "high Bohemia"). The Bohemian lifestyle was associated with the beatnik movement and the hippie movements between around 1950 and 1970. It would later have a resurgence around 2005 as a subculture known as "Boho-Chik", popularized by actresses and models in the West. Based on unusual ancient symbolism associated with High Bohemian circles, its concluded that the Bohemian Club is composed of Illuminati or Cabal members. Members For a comprehensive list of Bohemian Club members see: ''Bohemian Club members :Known or suspected members (short list): *Angus Bendall (Leader) *David Rockefeller *Kenneth Starr *Henry Kissinger *Bill Clinton (Said he went their once; likely a member) *George H.W. Bush *George W. Bush *Colin Powell *David Gergen *Newt Gingrich *Walter Cronkite *Donald Rumsfeld Members since 1967 :Confirmed members in 1967 * Harvey Hancock ® (Standing in photo) * Preston Hotchkis * Ronald Reagan ® * Richard Nixon ® (Quit sometime before 1971) Richard Nixon Tapes: Archie Bunker & Homosexuality YouTube. https://youtu.be/TivVcfSBVSM?t=481 * Glenn T. Seaborg (American chemist) * Jack Sparks * Kevin Zinter * Edwin W. Pauley (D) References